A ski usually displays one or more upper layers of decorations and protections against external attacks, which sometimes extend laterally to envelop the edges of the ski.
The prior art offers many solutions, the most conventional of which resides in the manufacture of an extruded A.B.S. leaf protection or of a filled thermohardening resin to which thin layers of lacquer and finishing varnish are applied. These structures have the disadvantage of weak resistance to scraping and offer only a small degree of resolution in providing of durable decorations.
Other supports have enabled the use of the sublimation process such as described in patent FR 2 596 286 which discloses the use of a two-layer film of polyamide and sequenced polyamidepolyesther. However this type of construction presents a serious problem of resistance against hot flow for certain flexible grades and of compatibility in adhesiveness with the lower subassembly which constitutes the gathering of the so-called "mechanical" elements of the ski.
It is often necessary to use gluing films like those which are described, for example, in applicant's French Patent No. 89 15662.